1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless charger assembly having transmitter coil, and more particularly to a wireless charger assembly fitting with different heights of desks.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,482,160, issued on Jul. 9, 2013, discloses an inductively coupled power module and circuit. The modules are designed to be mounted in, and adaptable to, a variety of surfaces having varying thicknesses. For example, the module is designed for mounting in a through-hole in which a cylindrical hole is bored through a panel and the module is inserted in the hole. A top surface of the module is exposed and may extend above the surface of the panel, be flush with the surface, or be sub-flush to the surface as desired in a given application. As for a high-profile adjustable module, a coil compression spring may be placed between an upper and a lower housings of the module, or between a first and a second telescoping components provided for adjustability of the extension of an induction coil from a housing.
Hence, a wireless charger assembly portably assembling to different desks is desired.